Firearms mounting system such as the standard MID-STD-1913, or better known as the “picatinny rail”, allows modern firearms to attach optics and accessories to it for sight enhancement purposes. The accessories are able to attach to the firearm picatinny rail by fitting over and locking itself on a set of flanges.
Common firearm accessory mounting devices for scope, red-dot sight, flashlight, laser, iron sights, bipod, and other accessories use standard nut and screw to fasten and lock securely to the firearm picatinny rail. Other mounting devices use bottom, levers, latches, or other mechanisms to lock or unlock the mounting device.
Presently these mounting devices do not provide a quick and simple solution to attach or detach accessories from the firearm picatinny rail without requiring multiple steps or tools to do the task.
With the present invention mounting rail, a person can quickly attach or detach firearm accessories in one simple step or action by means of inserting or pulling apart the accessory from the slot on the present invention, no tools or extra fastening device manipulation require. The present invention locks itself when inserting the two main components together or unlocking when pulled apart.